Addiction Saga
by Raptorboy98
Summary: A saga of Lugia TFs.  Get ready...
1. Addiction

Addiction

Part 1

Jamie came into the room and sat down on his bed. "Yet another very boring day at school..." He murmured. It had been another very uninteresting day for Jamie at school again. He got up and went downstairs to check the mail. "Let's see. Boring paperwork, Dad's bills, Mum's bills, more boring paper work, finally! My comic has arrived!" said Jamie happily as he took the book upstairs to read.

It was pretty much the same old stuff, the newest comic strip, competitions, prizes, latest news, until he reached something he had never seen before. It was advertising a Soul Silver pokemon game with the Poke-walker and a free Lugia figure. But Jamie wasn't interested in pokemon. He flicked over to the next page ignoring the advert. But something made him stop. He looked back at the advertisement. It was the Lugia illustration he was staring at. He couldn't stop looking at it, with all its elegance and beauty.

From that day forward, his life would never be the same again, for he was addicted, to this creature, this Lugia, and he would suffer dire consequences.

2 months later...

"Oh, my head..." thought Jamie as he opened his eyes. But he was shocked by what he saw. There was no bedroom where he once was. It was gone. There was not even the house where he once was. It was gone. Still dazed, Jamie lifted up. He froze when he saw himself. "No..." thought Jamie unbelievingly. He was a Lugia...and his life would never be the same.

Part 2

At a nearby science lab, scientists looked at the photos of the Lugia.

"Impossible, it's just impossible... You know, I'm thinking that these images are faked..."

"What? So you believe the armed forces would lie to us? I don't think so."

"Well why don't we just go and see if it's real rather than making a fuss of it."

So the scientists got into the helicopter in search of the Lugia to see if it was real.

About two hours into the flight, a few of the scientists doubted whether they would ever find this bird thing.

"Come on already, we're wasting our time here."

The pilot looked disappointed...

"We didn't come over here for nothing..." said the pilot as he pushed the throttle up.

Another ten minutes went by. No sign of the Lugia. All hope seemed lost when something appeared on the radar.

"Um, guys, I've got something showing up here!"

"What speed is it going?"

"It's coming fast, about fifteen metres per second, and it's about thirty foot in diameter."

"I think that's our Lugia there. Get closer, we need to take it back to the lab."

The helicopter took at sharp turn in direction of the Lugia.

"Ok guys; keep an eye out for a blue and white bird..."

"Hey, I've got it!"

"Get the tranquiliser gun ready."

One of the scientists got out the tranquiliser gun and aimed out of the open window.

The scientist squeezed the trigger and the dart flew into the Lugia's back.

"Bingo!"

The bird slowly dropped out of the sky towards the ocean below.

"Follow it!" The co-pilot said as the helicopter descended and pursued the Lugia.

"Prepare the capture net!"

The capture net shot out of the tail of the helicopter as the helicopter dived just below and suddenly pulled up again capturing the Lugia in the net. The helicopter suddenly dropped of the sheer weight in the net.

"We need more power!"

The pilot pushed the throttles full forward and the helicopter slowly lifted its payload back up again. The helicopter turned back to the lab and slowly forward.

"Let's go home..."

Part 3

Back at the lab, the scientists inspected the bird closely.

"This is amazing. I've taken a tissue sample, there seems to be human DNA in here too."

"Are you saying that this creature could have been human at one point?"

The scientists just looked at each other in silence.

To Be Continued...


	2. Addiction 2: The New Threat

Addiction 2: The New Threat

The scientists looked at each other in amazement and confusion. How could this have happened and how could it have had such an effect. But then the scientists thought of the benefits. "We could sell it, then each of us will be millionaires!" "These readings are so incredible, we could become internationally famous because of our discovery!" "Silence you two, we could find better uses for it!" shouted the lead scientist. "Like what?" A grin appeared on the lead scientist's face. "Well, we could have more power, more life, more freedom!" Slowly the scientists knew what he meant." No! Don't do it, you'll lose control over your instincts!" "Well I'm doing it, and nothing's going to stop me!" The lead scientist poked the needle in the skin of the fainted Lugia and extracted the DNA. Then he pulled it out. He evilly grinned and greedily injected into his arm. The DNA rushed into his bloodstream, and it started. He slowly, painfully, but surely, transformed into a Lugia identical to the one they had collected earlier. He looked around. The other scinetists were frozen in horror. He was happy with his new form and power, but he wanted more. He pointed to the needle, and then to the unconscious Lugia, telling the scientists to give him more DNA. The scientists, too scared to deny the order, quickly did as he showed. He slowly changed colour, the areas which were blue turned white, the areas which were white turned purple, and then a evil red glow appeared in his eyes. Suddenly his newly created insticts took over, and he went into a destructive frenzy. He shouted at the other scientists in his mind, My name is now Drakus, so long pathetic creatures, but I will return, to destroy you all! He punched through the ciling with his wing and flew through the gaping hole. The scientists just stood still, not beliving what was happening. Then Jamie (the unconcsious Lugia) awoke. He could sense Drakus's presence. He lept up and soared out of the hole in search of the greedy creature. He flew to the most likely place Drakus would attack first - the city. His enhanced vision meant he could quite literally 'zoom in' on any object in his range of sight. He scanned the area for Drakus. Then he found him. He was flying at low level over the streets, firing giant blazing fireballs from his mouth at innocent people below. Jamie moved in for the kill. Drakus spotted him only too late, as he ploughed into him and sent his crashing into the park nearby. Drakus regained his consciousness again and punched jamie, sending him flying into a building. Drakus took off to wreak more havok in the city. Jamie regained his stance and took off after him, in hot pursuit. He kept on chasing Drakus, and then he ascended rapidly. He then fired a massive jet of water directly at Drakus. Drakus was hit and lost lift, spiraling down into the street below. In a massive firey explosion, Drakus hit at fuel truck at such a force, he was killed. Jamie landed beside him. Many people ran to Jamie and cheered. But he had better things to worry about. He knew that that the threat wasn't defeated.

To Be Continued... 


	3. Addiction 3: The Science Behind Death

Addiction 3: The Science Behind Death

-Somewhere far away-

Machine gun fire clattered as it hit the ceiling. The SWAT team lined up again, guns pointing at their target. It was a middle aged man, wearing a black suit with a black tie. They fired, hitting the man in the arm. Blood gushed out, but he still stood.  
>"Pathetic..." He whispered under his breath.<p>

His eyes suddenly flamed red in anger and power. The SWAT team looked nervous, but kept their stance. Then his mouth opened to reveal a blazing blue orb. It ejected out of his mouth and turned into a massive gust of wind. It hit the SWAT team directly and they were thrown of their feet into the wall behind them.

The wind calmed down. Most of the SWAT team were injured or dead. The man came up to the leader, badly injured. The leader just managed to ask, "W-who are you?"  
>The man evilly grinned and answered, "I am Drakus..." He then pulled out his pistol and loaded it, "...and you are dead." He shot the leader in the leg and shoulder. "Now you will die slowly and painfully..." said the man as he walked away.<p>

-Above the city-

Jamie was gliding over the abandoned laboratory, where the three scientists captured him. Two of them were in prison and the other, hiding somewhere. He knew it was Drakus, who he supposedly defeated earlier, be he really knew he wasn't dead. His Lugian form was dead, but his soul remained in a human body, and he must find him and kill him for good. This would be hard. Out of 6 billion people only one could be Drakus.

But he had a plan - there had been a man who had been convicted of murders and robberies lately, a record of 82 offenses in one week. It could only be Drakus. Then, he saw something on the horizon - a smoking building, and 'zooming in' further, he coud see a SWAT team lying dead inside and around. This must be the place of Drakus' last crime... Jamie thought.

However when Jamie arrived, Drakus had gone. He had missed him. He left the area and looked down the streets, seeking out Drakus' energy source.

-At a house, in the north western side of the city-

Drakus was watching the news on the TV that night. He noticed a Lugia flying in the corner of the screen. It was Jamie. Drakus felt angry. "NOT HIM! He's gonna ruin my plans again!" He shouted, "I must stop him!" He ran to the nearest phone box, put the money in, and called the police. A woman answered, "Hello, sorry, but we are currently unavailable..." "Why?" "That's classified, but I guess, everyone knows about it anyway so I'd rather tell you. The whole police force has gone to meet Jamie at the laboratory. Spectators are also allowed, would you like to co-" Drakus threw the phone on the floor and stamped on it.

-In the centre of the city-

Drakus waited for Jamie in the town square. Jamie landed in front of him.  
>"Hello Jamie, Remember me?"<br>Jamie didn't move.  
>"One lesson you should learn...is never to trust your enemy."<br>He fired his wind attack at Jamie but it missed. Jamie was now alert. He flew up to dodge the next attack, but it was too late. A second attack hit Jamie in the head. He fell out of the sky and smashed into the ground. "War is too hard..." A police barricade pulled up nearby. He used his attack on the barricade and it was swept away instantly "...for humans".

He ran to the Aston Martin car salon, smashed through the glass, and walked straight it. He got into a new DB-9 and started up the engine with a knife. He stepped on the pedal and drove onto the street and sped down towards the museum. Jamie recovered and took off. He flew at full speed after Drakus. He saw him and fired a jet of water. the water hit the car and it skidded into a old fuel factory. The car and building burst into flames.

Jamie landed beside the carnage. Finished...  
>He took off back to his cave, knowing that Drakus was defeated once and for all...<p>

THE END 


	4. Addiction 4: The Secret Pt 1

Addiction 4: The Secret

It was a cold and rainy day. Nathan walked towards the school gates. It was the end of the summer holidays and back to school today. He grunted and walked in. Suddenly, the trees rustled behind him.

"Huh?"

Nathan looked around. Nothing. Thinking it was just a bird or something; he turned back and carried on to class. But this was no ordinary bird. Behind the bushes a figure appeared. It was a giant silver and blue bird. Before it was spotted it transformed into a normal school-boy to disguise itself. It peered round the bushes at Nathan and followed him into school.

It thought to itself, "He is the one..."

Nathan had a relatively normal day at school, the boring lessons and the boring lunch break. At lunch he read his Pokemon magazine. He kept reading the part about Lugia in it. He always liked Lugia but he never knew why. He also wished he could be one, all the freedom and power he could have. But before he could ponder about this anymore, the bell went. He packed up and walked to his next lesson.

After the last two lessons, finally, it was time to go home. Nathan walked to the bus and waited in the queue. The disguised boy followed. Nathan paid his money and sat, alone, on the top deck. He wasn't very popular at his school. He sighed and waited. The boy sat down with him and said, "Hey, why are you so upset?"

"I don't have anyone to talk to..."

The boy gave him a reassuring look.

"Well now you have..."

Nathan smiled like he hadn't really done ever before. He had made his first friend. But he didn't know why, because no-one else had liked him like this before.

Anyway, his new friend talked with him for a while until he arrived at Nathan's house. Nathan walked down the stairs and the boy followed. As Nathan stepped off the bus, some of the school kids on the bottom deck shouted and teased him.

"Hey! Nerd! Wanna study these stones for your geeky science project?"

They started to throw stones at him, hitting him several times in the back and legs. He started to run but his injured legs gave out and he fell flat on his face of the hard pavement. The boy ran out to Nathan. He stared at his wounds for a few seconds and miraculously, his wounds were healed. Nathan got up and the boy told him to sit on a bench. Nathan did so as the boy turned round and approached the bullies.

"Oh what ya gonna do? You gonna give us test questions?" The bullies laughed hysterically.

They threw more stones at the boy, but he didn't wince or fall. He kept walking towards them as if nothing had hit him at all. He stared at the bullies for a few seconds like with Nathan but this time it was different, as almost instantly, they all held their heads in pain.

"Wait, I have a better idea, what about if I give you a migraine? Will that do?" the boy thought to himself as he watched the bullies wailing pathetically in the bus as it pulled away.

He went back to Nathan who was sitting on the bench and sat down with him.

"So, can I go to your house tonight?" asked the boy,

"Probably, I'll have to ask my parents though." replied Nathan.

"Okay, let's go..."

So, the two boys walked to Nathan house. When they arrived, Nathan went inside and the boy stayed waiting outside.

"Mum, I brought a friend round. Can he stay for tea tonight? I haven't got any homework to do..." Nathan shouted through the house. His mother came in from the kitchen.

"Hi Nathan, how was your day today? Glad to know you've made a friend. And to answer your other question, he could today. Are you sure his parents know?"

"Yeah, his parents know..."

Nathan went back outside to the boy.

"You're allowed..."

"Sweet, I'll get my sleepover stuff..."

"Wait a minute...sleepover stuff? You're not assuming that you can have a sleepover here are yo-"

The boy interrupted,

"Don't worry, I'll find a way around that..."

Suddenly, his sleeping bag and essentials appeared. The boy went inside. He went over to Nathan's mother and stared at her. After a few seconds he stopped. He went back over to Nathan, who had just got changed upstairs and said,

"Your mum said I was allowed to sleepover..."

"Really? My mother doesn't normally do things like that..."

"Oh, well, I improvised..."

The boy chuckled to himself.

A few hours later, as they were falling to sleep, Nathan asked the boy something,

"I never asked, what's your name?"

"Lugi-"

The boy hesitated for a moment.

"I mean Luke, yes – Luke..."

"Okay, goodnight Luke..."

"Goodnight Nathan..."

And then the boy thought to himself...

"Goodnight Silverus... your destiny waits tomorrow..."

That night Nathan had a very strange dream. A giant blurry image appeared. It slowly came into focus. It was Lugia, the Pokemon he had always loved as his only imaginary friend before he met Luke. The Lugia basically did stunts and flew in the air, it looked like it was showing off and telling you how good it was to be Lugia.

The following morning Luke awoke early. Nathan awoke soon after.

"Morning Luke..."

"Good morning Nathan." replied Luke in a somewhat serious tone.

"You alright?" queried Nathan, wondering why he was being so serious.

"Yes I'm fine. Could you tell your mother if we can go on a walk, by ourselves today?"

"Sure, no need to ask though, she always lets me..."

"Okay then, we'll set off as soon as possible..."

"Well, at least we can get some fresh air and look at the nice scenery..."

So after getting dressed and ready, they set off outside.

"So where were you planning us to go today Luke?"

"Somewhere excluded, quiet and covered, like a cave or something..."

"Sure, I know a group of cool cave formations about a mile from here. There are some tunnels from the outside that funnel in to a super awesome massive cave inside about 30m high. It's well cool..."

"Perfect, that's exactly the place I was thinking of. We'll go there..."

Luke thought again.

"We'll need that room..." and he smiled to himself.

When the boys arrived, Luke stood in the middle of the giant cave.

"Nathan, I need to talk to you about something, something very important."

"What is it?" said Nathan.

"Listen. You're probably not going to believe this but, you have to trust me. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah I think..." said Nathan, getting slightly nervous now.

"Okay. The truth is that, I'm not just a normal boy. You're not either. This is the part where you have you have to trust me..."

"O-ur...kay..." said Nathan, now scared quite a lot...

"I...am Lugia..."

At that point Nathan almost fainted but then regained his stance again.

"B-b-b-ut, I thought y-you we- wait a minute, I can't believe you until you prove it!"

"You want proof? Fine..."

Luke started glowing brightly until it was blinding. Nathan couldn't see a thing, and before Nathan knew it, once the light and dimmed, standing there was a fully grown Lugia. Nathan toppled over but Luke made him conscious again.

"I-I wish I hadn't said that..." murmured Nathan, eyes wide open in amazement.

"So, y-you're a Lugia?"

Luke talked into Nathan's mind...

"Not a Lugia, Silverus, the Lugia..."

"Oh my g- wait a minute, d-did you just say Silverus?"

"Oh, well, that's a long story..." 'Said' Lugia,

"Tell me, I must know..."

"Well, a long time ago, about 30 years I think, you were born..."

"But, I'm 12 which means I was born 12 years ago doesn't it?" asked Nathan, now totally confused.

"No, no, no," Lugia chuckled slightly, "you started your human life then. I'm talking about your real life, your Lugian life..."

"So...I-I was born a L-L-Lugia?" said Nathan,

"Yes. You come from a great powerful family. You are the next Guardian of the Seas. You are so much more than a school nerd, Silverus, which is your true name, you are a king! I've missed you ever since I lost you in the great storm, and now, we are re-united! Anyway, I was born a few years after you from the same family. And yes, if you were going to ask, I am your brother..."

This was too much to take for Silverus. He stuttered,

"I-I'm y-your b-b-brother?"

"Yes! Think back, a long time ago, think hard! Think now; think about your real family, your real ones you love, COME ON! This is your real life! Awaken your real spirit!"

With this Silverus realized his past. He had missed so much. He cried with joy and ran and hugged Lugia.

"I love you brother!"

"Me too, Silverus!"

Silverus noticed he was glowing brightly. He stepped back. The light became blinding. All the intelligence of his previous life flowed back into him. Then, the light stopped. He was now an identical to Lugia except a couple of metres shorter.

"Thank you so much Lugia..." 'Said' Silverus.

"No, thank you..." replied Lugia.

The both rested after that together and waited for the adventures of tomorrow...

THE END


	5. Addiction 4: The Secret Pt 2

Addiction 4: The Secret – Pt. 2

Silverus woke up. He stretched off and looked outside of the cave. A lovely fresh scent in the air greeted him. Lugia also awoke and stood by and looked out. Silverus sighed a little. They were still in the human world. They needed to get back home before they were captured.

"Come on, we don't belong here. Do you know when the portal opens?"

"Can't be sure... It comes and goes." Lugia noted.

"That's a pain..."

"Yes. We can't stay here; these humans will catch us and kill us..."

Then, suddenly, Lugia's eyes widened.

"Wait, I'm sensing something! It's the portal! Only problem is that it's the other side of the city."

"Well, we're just going to have to risk it..."

Lugia gave Silverus one last unsure look before they both leapt off and out of the cave. They flew high to avoid being seen, although not for long. Soon Silverus spotted two jets climbing towards them.

"Lugia, we have two fighter jets incoming..."

"Fighter jet? What's that?"

"Now, it's a problem. If those things get up here, we're done for."

"They can kill us?"

"Well, they do tend to kill people in wars..."

Lugia looked back. One fired a missile but he just dodged it.

"Okay, that's it, you don't mess with me! These humans are seriously getting on my nerves!"

Lugia turned round and powered up Aeroblast in his mouth. Silverus did the same on the other jet. The blasts fired and destroyed the jets. Only the lead pilot ejected and survived. Silverus looked back at the portal at the other side of the city.

"Let's go, we've created enough trouble here. And believe me; humans have much more powerful weapons than this." said Silverus worryingly, but with hope.

Lugia nodded and they flew towards the portal and stopped at the entrance. Lugia took one last look at the human world and said,

"Let's go home..."

With that, the brothers flew in the portal. Before they knew it they were in the pokemon world, just before the portal vanished behind them.

Once they were through, Silverus looked down and spotted the Whirl Islands below. He dived down and Lugia followed. Silverus landed on the tallest island and looked upon his kingdom. Lugia landed softly beside him.

"It's good to be back home..."

"Sure is..."

Silverus immediately leapt of the cliff and started to fly around the islands. Lugia followed and flew in formation with him. It was the most joyful time of his life, back with his brother, and for him too. They played games and contests for who could go the fastest. It was all a great experience for them. Lugia had been re-united with his lost brother. To him it was the best thing in the world.

After hours of flying, they finally landed at the cave where they were first born, years ago. Silverus took a thoughtful look at the cave and a tear poked in his eye.

"I remember our family, all those years ago, mother and father, you, and our wonderful nest. I remember it all..." said Silverus with a tinge of sadness.

"They won't be missed. And anyway, you should be happy, not sad. They aren't gone; they are in a better place. Eternal life is a gift, and we all have it with us, and will face it, one day or another." replied Lugia, trying to make Silverus feel better.

Lugia put his wing around Silverus' shoulders.

"Okay, take it this way. The truth is - you'll never be lonely again."

This made Silverus break into tears of happiness. He hugged Lugia as hard as he could. Lugia also started to get teary.

"And, you've always got your brother, always..." finished Lugia, now just as teary as Silverus.

Silverus nuzzled Lugia.

"I'll never love anything else in the world from you Lugia. Just remember that..."

They finished hugging and rested together as the stars came out. They pointed out all the star constellations. Then Lugia looked further and smiled...

"And that's us. Look Silverus, we're there. And so are mother and father, all there. Everything that has ever existed is there. They're all safe, all secure. All up there." said Lugia happily

Silverus smiled and lay down.

"Well, at least we're safe."

Lugia lay next to him.

"Yeah..."

"Goodnight Lugia..."

"Goodnight Silverus, my great bro."

With that they both smiled at each other and both rested and got to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day, and they needed their sleep.


End file.
